The Detour And The Discovery
by Luminescify
Summary: Kagome wants to see what all the bustle's about at a village they see on their shard hunt. She is indulged, and the group enters the village. As they chat with the headman, they discover that village isn't just another random one after all... What sets it apart, and how is it connected to Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this story came to me on a whim, and its flow is rather...unexpected.  
I would greatly appreciate feedback from you along the way.**

**Additionally, I am no expert on Japanese culture, or the Feudal Era. I did some research, but all the same, have exercised some creative license whilst writing about the village and the ensuing events. **

**Thank you. : )**

**I don't own Inuyasha. **

**The Detour And The Discovery**

**Chapter One**

"Ooh, look! Come, fast!"

Kagome ran ahead of everyone else and pointed excitedly at a village nestled comfortably in the valley. The others quickened their steps until they reached her side and peered at the cluster of huts, wondering what it was now that had captured the interest of their friend.

The group was by now, fairly used to the occasional burst of wonderment from Kagome, who being from the future, was quite taken by the most commonplace of things, such as the games played by the children, flowers growing by the road, or even villagers getting together to build a hut.

She insisted on learning what the game was, stopping to smell the flowers, expressed her amazement at manually building a hut from the frame to the roof and her delight at the fact that this was done together as a community.

While Inuyasha frequently groaned about such inane interruptions in their journey and Miroku and Sango shared more than the occasional smile when this happened, each of them was also secretly grateful to Kagome, for pointing what they, as adults of this era, had come to see as mundane and routine.

And so, dutifully, they all looked at village, slightly bewildered this time, as to what they were supposed to be seeing. Gauche as ever, Inuyasha bluntly asked, "What is it, wench?"

Still excited, Kagome jabbed her finger at the village again and said,

"Can't you see? Look properly!"

"'Course I can see, idiot! I can see a hundred times better than you! What the hell am I supposed to be so jumpy about?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome replied as though the answer was most obvious, "Decorations, baka. The village is all decked up; see the banners and the flags and all the flowers! It looks so pretty!"

While Inuyasha just stared at Kagome, apparently knocked speechless at the utter randomness of what Kagome was pointing out, Sango smiled at Kagome and said, "It does indeed look nice. They have put in considerable effort. It's a reasonably big village, so I suppose they can afford it... I wonder what the hoopla is about, though. Houshi-sama, do you think it's some kind of festival?"

Miroku chuckled and said, "It seems Naraku and our mission has driven away most everything from your mind, Sango. It's harvest time! It's time to celebrate!"

Reddening, Sango made a self-deprecating expression and looked at the village with renewed interest. And indeed, fields looked like they had been picked and plucked, and basically all crop had been harvested.

Inuyasha too took another look and admitted, "I forgot..."

Shaking her head at Inuyasha and Sango, now lost in trying to figure out what the people of the village were doing, Kagome turned to Miroku and asked, "So, what are they going to do now, Miroku-sama?"

"Well, the Kami have been good to the farmers this season, and that is definitely reason to celebrate. Life will be a little easier for some time, so I suppose from the looks of it that they are putting up a fair of sorts."

Kagome's eyes widened and she whirled around and tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Can we please check it out? It's on the way anyway! I just want to talk to them and ask them what they're doing!"

Inuyasha huffed and gestured weakly at the road, "We gotta go..."

"I know!" Kagome said, looking at him with wide, earnest eyes, "I know we have to be on our way, but can we just _see _what's going on? And it _is _on the way! And I know you don't like villages, Inuyasha, but it can't hurt to take a look, right?"

Inuyasha's eyes flicked from Kagome's hopeful face to Miroku's slightly amused one to Sango. Sango's body faced them, but her head was still turned towards the village, her eyes still trained on all the activity. He looked down at Kagome again and before he could stop himself, the smallest of smiles began tugging at his mouth.

"Alright," Inuyasha allowed, nodding. "We'll check it out."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Detour And The Discovery**

**Chapter Two**

After about half an hour, the group found itself at the village. Inuyasha's nose twitched as he said "Can't really smell anything weird. Miroku?"

Miroku nodded and said, "I can't detect any evil aura around the village either; it does indeed seem safe."

"No shards around!" piped up Kagome from behind Inuyasha.

"Feh. We've been wrong before. Let's be careful."

And so, they cautiously walked into the village, looking around at all the general bustle of festivity, generally ignoring the stares of the people.

Not long into their walk, a man who looked to be fairly well off approached them and after a short, wary bow, said "Welcome. I am Daichi, the headman. How may I be of service to you?"

Miroku stepped forward and bowed deeply. He straightened gracefully and replied in the smoothest of tones, "Thank you, Daichi-sama. I am Miroku. My friends and I were passing by and felt compelled to take a look at all the festive bustle. Certainly, much has gone into its organization. Good crop this year?"

The headman smiled and nodded. "Yes, the Kami have very good to us. Taxes and food are not going to be much of a burden for the next two seasons at least. The people and I decided that we all need some light hearted entertainment after months of back breaking work. And indeed, planning it has been a big task. We have actually invited the two neighbouring villages to share in our joy."

Miroku looked suitably impressed. "Two villages? I commend you, Daichi-sama. It is most noble of you and your people to share precious bounty."

He chuckled and then gestured at the path behind him. "Miroku-sama, why don't we talk a little more at my home? I am sure my wife isn't too busy to pour us all some tea. You and your friends must be tired."

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha, who gave the headman a beady, appraising look. Daichi, catching Inuyasha's eye, smiled at him and said, "Our people will not trouble you. There are a great deal of kitsune and tanuki that live around here, and we have befriended them over the years."

"I'm no kitsune." Said Inuyasha baldly, ignoring Miroku, who rolled his eyes at his bluntness.

Daichi smiled once again and assured him, "Of course not. But what I was trying to tell you is that we are largely a youkai-friendly village."

"Really?" Sango looked at him incredulously. The whole group was now wondering whether their ears were deceiving them.

The headman chuckled at the wary group and said, "Please, come and have some tea. I'll tell you the story behind it all."

"We'll be careful." Said Miroku under his breath, knowing that Inuyasha would hear him.

With Inuyasha indicating his assent with a jerk of his head, they set off behind the headman of one of the most curious villages they had seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Detour And The Discovery**

**Chapter Three**

Once seated inside the headman's hut, Inuyasha tried to make sense of what was going on. It usually took a lot of smooth talking and persuasion on Miroku's part for him to be allowed in most villages, and even more for him to sit with the others and eat food. It was rare enough for him to pass through a village with no questions asked, but he had never been welcomed into the headman's house before. He still couldn't, for the life of him, sense anything to indicate foul play, but the bizarre nature of what was happening made him extremely uncomfortable.

Daichi's wife entered the room quietly and began pouring tea, and when he introduced her, she smiled and nodded before leaving.

"Please," said Daichi indicating the tray of tea cups, "help yourselves. I'd offer you some sake, but I'm sure my wife would have something to say about that."

Miroku accepted a cup and said, "Bit early for sake."

Daichi winked and replied, "Never too early for just a sip!"

Inuyasha still sat rigidly, and Sango and Kagome too looked uneasy, unsure of what was going on.

Finally, Miroku took it upon himself to get to the bottom of this and said, "Daichi-sama, I apologise for being so direct, but-"

"Aah, yes." interrupted Daichi. "You want to know about our relatively casual attitude towards youkai, and why we haven't questioned the presence of youkai-sama here."

Inuyasha nodded curtly, and the headman leaned back, obviously readying himself for a story.

"Our village is based on a legend. There was a large family, about a dozen adults and lots of children in an impoverished state. They were running away from a war torn area, and stumbled across the territory of snake youkai. They didn't see the snake youkai, but knew this because they saw the bones of other humans and animals picked clean, along with huge snake skins on the ground.

They were lost, terrified and had no idea what to do. They saw bright flashes of light in the distance, and one of the young men of the family decided to go a little closer and see what was happening. What he saw astonished him: a single Daiyoukai was battling the entire colony of snake youkai.

The Daiyoukai actually scented him, and yelled out a warning to get to safety and before his eyes, the Daiyoukai transformed into his original form and then, the young man could see no more, for the light was too bright for him. He scrambled away towards the rest of the family to warn them. They managed to find themselves a small spot to stay safe for some time.

It's said that the flashes of light continued without rest for three whole days. While the family was able to get their hands on wild berries to survive the three days, the young man stood guard without rest, unmoving and alert.

When the morning of the fourth day dawned, they could finally see the sky again. The Daiyoukai appeared from a thicket of trees, obviously victorious, and the family cowered in fear at the sight of him, but the young man stepped forward to meet him and bowed low. The Daiyoukai smiled and commended him on his courage and asked him what he and his family were doing in such dangerous territory. The man then went on to explain the hardship they had undergone, and how they were trying to simply find a safer place to settle down. Much to the man's surprise, the Daiyoukai heard him out, and even asked him questions about the others in the areas that they had fled.

The Daiyoukai then told them about the snake-youkai, and how they had terrorized both humans and weaker youkai for ages, and had taken over the entire territory. He said he felt bad about it, and that no one should ever get beaten out of their home. He admitted that while there was little he could do regarding wars between humans, he could help at least a little. The territory they were in was now his because he had defeated the previous occupants, and since he had no use for the expanse of land, he offered it to the young man. He told him to build a village, and even promised him the help of a few of his clansmen if he promised to take charge of the village and run it in a fair, just manner.

The young man, overwhelmed, accepted. The Daiyoukai was as good as his word. Help arrived, and the village was built. Before handing it to the young man, the Daiyoukai sat down to a long talk with the man. He told him that he would be observing him and how he handled the village. He told him to uphold justice and to make sure everyone worked for an honest living. He told him to be tolerant, and told him to open the village first to those who the snake-youkai had run out, and then to other innocent victims of war.

Well, that young man is my ancestor, and our family has been taking care of this village ever since, using this legend as a guideline. My ancestor, humbled and grateful to the Daiyoukai, built a tradition of tolerance and we've passed down an attitude of not judging one by one's looks or race.

And that, youkai-sama, is why you are welcome in this village as long as you're no trouble maker. It's why _anyone _is welcome here, as long as they don't cause trouble.  
It's also the reason, Miroku-sama, we share our bounty. It was a kind of thanksgiving for my ancestor, it became tradition, and now, it's a way of life."

Daichi took a deep sip of tea, his throat parched and when he looked around the room, his mouth quirked in a smile at the awed, thunderous silence that faced him.

Kagome and Miroku were the first to recover.

"Words fail me, Daichi-sama. I'm impressed beyond measure. The world would be a much better place today, if we had more villages such as yours around." said Miroku sincerely.

"It's wonderful, what you're doing. Truly, you should all be very proud of yourselves." added Kagome, tears shining in her eyes. Sango too nodded and congratulated the headman.

Daichi accepted their words graciously and then addressed Inuyasha, "So?"

Inuyasha, who was looking absolutely stunned, snapped out of his reverie and said "Yeah. It's...it's great."

Daichi nodded understandingly. He was obviously used to such responses. "What is your name, youkai-sama?"

"Inuyasha. But I'm hanyou, not youkai."

The headman just shrugged and passed around the tray of tea again. This time, Inuyasha took a cup.

"Daichi-sama," said Sango, "Does this legend of yours say what kind of youkai it was that battled the snakes? Snake-youkai are among the hardest to defeat, and will pose quite the challenge, even to a Daiyoukai."

"Mm. Yes, actually. I remember my grandfather telling me about it. It's all legend anyway. I'm not even sure how much of the story itself is true... but I believe it was the Lord of the Western Lands. The Inu no Taisho, I think it was."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Detour And The Discovery**

**Chapter Four**

Daichi faced stunned silence yet again, with all his guests' faces turned towards Inuyasha; the hanyou's face having become ashen.

"Inu no Taisho...you're sure, Daichi-sama?" questioned Kagome hesitantly.

"Yes. Quite sure I should think. Why? Have you heard of him?"

"I'm his son." came Inuyasha's quiet voice from the corner.

At this, Daichi sputtered and slopped his tea down the front of his robe. "_What?"_

Miroku confirmed it and the headman instantly leapt to his feet. He bowed several times to Inuyasha, who also rose, clearly bowled over by everything. Daichi grinned broadly at all of them.

"This is an unexpected honour! This is a meeting blessed by the Kami! Inuyasha-sama, you must stay for the festivities! You must all stay! This is even more reason to celebrate!"

"You can't tell anyone." Inuyasha hastened to tell him.

"Why? Oh...but I suppose that is your wish. But stay, Inuyasha-sama. I can offer you all rooms here."

"We...we have to be going." Inuyasha still looked unsure and his head was spinning.

"This village is as much your father's legacy as it is my ancestor's. Please do us the honour of staying, Inuyasha-sama, even if it is only until tomorrow."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and took her half shrug to mean that it was his decision.

He closed his eyes briefly. He had been polite for too long, sat in one place for too long, and had just received the shock of his life.

He was about to say no, but in a sudden reckless moment where he imagined finding things about the father he had never known, he said, "Feh. We'll stay, but just for the night. We're leaving tomorrow. And you can't tell anybody else."

Nodding at Daichi's beaming face Inuyasha excused himself and quickly strode out of the room for some much needed fresh air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry the update took some time. I'm rather busy at the moment and I'm happy enough that this is out. Only one or two more chapter left for this story, and hopefully, they'll be out soon. :)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**The Detour And The Discovery**

**Chapter Five**

Kagome's eyes followed his retreating figure and after waiting a moment, bowed to Daichi and ran after Inuyasha. She found him just a little distance away, under a tree, looking more lost than she had seen in a while.

She approached him slowly, and just stood by his side silently. She itched to say something, but she knew that it was wiser to wait until he was ready to speak.

"My father..." Inuyasha's voice was soft, unsure and vulnerable.

"Inuyasha,"

"I can't believe it."

"I know. It's a lot to take."

"Keh."

Kagome bit her lower lip, feeling sorry for her friend who looked like he had been punched in the stomach.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well, we're here until tomorrow."

"Do you... do you want to look around or something?"

"N-no... I think I'm going to take a walk. Clear my head..."

"Alright...I'll see you later? At the fair?"

"Keh. Sure."

Kagome took his hand and squeezed it, and he returned the pressure, indicating that he appreciated her presence. She smiled at him and walked back towards the hut, where Miroku, Sango, and Shippou stood.

Inuyasha shook his head and began walking out of the village. He ran for some time, hard enough so the wind stung his eyes. When he stopped, he wandered into the wood nearby and walked around until he found a tree that felt right.

In the blink of an eye, he was among the highest of its branches. He made himself comfortable and looked beyond the leaves. The bustle and activity in the village was still going strong, with people cooking, cleaning, putting up decorations and erecting tents.

Overcome, Inuyasha turned away and raked his hands through his hair. How could he have not known about this village, tucked away, existing merrily and peacefully? And yet, how could he have known?

He had virtually no memories of his father. He did not know what he felt towards him.  
He remembered his mother telling him about his father, her words painting pictures of an impressive Daiyoukai, covering the lengths of the sky in a swirl of _youki_.  
After she died, however, the bitter taste of resentment crept in. There were even times when he hated his father viscerally for leaving him in the lurch.

How different would his life have been if he and his mother had known about this village? Would his mother still be alive? Would his life have been..._ordinary? _His childhood happy? How many years of persecution had this one ignorance cost him? Did Sesshoumaru know about this?

Each question added to the deadened weight he felt at the pit of his stomach.  
He leaned against the tree and mulled over it all, finding no answers.

His emotions were a mess and he didn't know what he felt. His father seemed to be a deeply noble youkai, giving away precious land that would have added to his power and influence. He had left Tetsusaiga for _him, _Inuyasha, not Sesshoumaru. And yet...

Lost in his thoughts, Inuyasha barely registered the sky darkening, streaks of purple washing across the length of the sky. It only once he saw the village aglow with lit lanterns and the steady stream of people entering the village, greeting friends with excited voices, that he remembered the fair.

He didn't really want to go; being surrounded by people was not high on his list of favourites, but he knew Kagome would be disappointed. Sighing, he stretched his muscles and nimbly dropped down to the ground.

Thinking that Kagome was probably the only one he would go to a village fair for, he shook his head and walked towards the village with steps that were a little less sure than usual.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Detour And The Discovery**

**Chapter Six**

Inuyasha had to acknowledge the villagers' hard work.  
It shone through in the painstakingly crafted lanterns that threw warm puddles of soft light every so often, the buntings made of different strips of coloured linen tied together and hung across the low branches of trees, arrangements of flowers when you least expected them and newly swept pathways, winding lazily around.

The smells in the air were myriad.  
The scent of flowers hung in the air, giving it heady overtones. This was laced by the smell of oil slowly burning in the lanterns. Inuyasha caught whiffs of at least a dozen different kinds of things to eat: the tang of spices and the heavy stickiness of sugar.

He found himself walking slowly, breathing in the festivity, ears twitching at the numerous bits of excited chatter he heard. The sun had nearly set and as he entered the village, he saw the various vibrant colours and patterns of people's clothes. He had to excuse himself through the throngs of people at various points and be mindful of the children running about clutching wooden toys bought at one of the stalls set up. At last he saw the headman's house and he quickened his pace slightly, wondering what Kagome and the others were doing.

He saw Shippou first, talking animatedly with one of the village children. Shippou waved cheerfully at Inuyasha and he nodded and kept on walking.  
He saw Miroku and Sango walking towards the main fairground in the distance, and they seemed to be deep in conversation. Miroku reached out and tucked a strand of Sango's hair behind her ear and she smiled up at him shyly.  
Inuyasha wisely refrained from calling out to them.  
But he was getting a little frustrated; where was Kagome?

He tilted his face to the sky, took a deep breath, and stretched all his olfactory and auditory senses, trying to pinpoint the general location of Kagome.  
He suddenly caught her scent, a little away from the fairground, by a small pond in the village. He promptly followed the scent that soothed him like nothing else.

He walked briskly and was soon by the little pond. It was mostly dark there, the still water reflecting the glow of the few lanterns that hung from low tree branches.  
There was only one person there; one with a slight figure who had her back to him, gazing up at the moon. It was Kagome, obviously. But she was not clad in the familiar green and white of her ridiculously short school uniform.

"Kagome?"

She turned and in the yellow half light she looked, not like the school girl who came climbing clumsily out of a Well that connected her to a future five hundred years away, but like a woman. She was wearing a deep blue kimono, patterned with sprays of _sakura_ blossoms. The material did not look very expensive, but the unusual pattern and choice of colours made it evident that it was no commonplace piece of clothing.  
Kagome's hair, too, was pulled back and twisted into a bun, a single white flower tucked in.

Inuyasha's throat constricted.  
She was beautiful.

At the same time, he also felt a small thrill of uncertainty travel down his spine; he hardly recognized her.  
But then, she saw him and smiled.  
That one smile made everything alright again. It was the same smile that greeted nearly every day for the last year and half. It was a wide smile, an honest one that reached her twinkling blue-grey eyes.  
It was, quite simply, Kagome.  
That smile on her face told him that nothing had changed, but for the clothes.

"Inuyasha!" her voice was warm, the note of happiness in it clear as bells.

"You look nice." Inuyasha said gruffly, averting his eyes.

Blushing, Kagome's smile turned a little shy and she fiddled with the layers of cloth. "Thank you...it belongs to Daichi's wife's. She thought I should wear something a little festive for the fair. I feel a bit awkward in it, though. I'm not used to kimono."

"Keh." Inuyasha replied with a tiny jerk of his head, but then he looked up and gave her a small smile.

Kagome took that as an invitation and walked towards him. She stood in front of him, gazed into his eyes. She took a deep breath and asked softly, "How are you?"

"M'alright."

"Inuyasha,"

"I'm fine."

Her eyes clouded over for a moment at the tone of finality his voice took, but they cleared again when she smiled up at him tentatively and said, "Up for a walk about the fair?"

He let his eyes take in her clothing again, the care involved and all the effort taken.  
He looked at Kagome, his constant.  
Mouth quirking again in an indulgent smirk, he nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so very sorry about the horrendous delay. Life was been a whirlwind lately, and I haven't had a moment's peace. Well, if makes any of you feel better, I'm putting up the next (and last) chapter immediately! **

**Please review; I really want to know your thoughts on this. Critiques are welcome. **

**Thank you for reading! :)**

**The Detour And The Discovery**

**Chapter Seven**

Inuyasha and Kagome wound through the lanes of the fair. The sights, sounds, and smells were myriad and Kagome drank it all in. Inuyasha smiled inwardly at her childlike enthusiasm. They met the headman, Daichi, half way through their walk about and he had assured Inuyasha yet again of his discretion. Inuyasha nodded in thanks and Daichi, unable to help himself, clasped Inuyasha's hands in his own and pressed them. He insisted that Inuyasha and his friends did not have to pay for anything at any of the stalls. He shouted down their protests and refused to hear anything on the matter. He smiled broadly at the pair of them again and went on his way.

Impressed at his generosity, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, whose face had a very odd expression on it.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was hesitant, probing.

"Keh," came the reply, with a shake of his head. Inuyasha continued walking in front and Kagome quickened her steps to catch up with him.

They passed a number of people dancing to lively music being played by a few of the older members of the village. Children jumped along with their parents and old friends exchanged news over hot food.

A sudden tinkle of laughter made Inuyasha and Kagome both turn their heads in surprise. The sound was from a source most unexpected: Sango. Miroku was laughing next to her, obviously over some joke he had cracked. Kagome closed her hand over Inuyasha's wrist and tugged him in the direction of their friends. A few seconds of animated pleading later, Kagome was pulling all three of them to the clearing where people were dancing.

People were either just swaying to the music or dancing however they wished to. Kagome began clapping her hands in time to the beat and started slowly moving her body as well. Miroku joined her next, and then Sango, their eyes glittering with light hearted joy. Inuyasha cleared his throat, looked around self consciously, and was about to take a step back, when Kagome looked at him and smiled encouragingly.

Unsure, he took unsteady, awkward steps and hesitantly clapped his hands. And suddenly, he couldn't see the villagers anymore. All he could see around him, dancing with abandon, were Kagome, Miroku and Sango.

Colours whirled, hair whipped, Shakujou rings clinked.

And so, Inuyasha smiled a little wider, clapped a little louder and began moving his body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally done! :)**

**The Detour And The Discovery**

**Chapter Eight**

As the velvety blue of the sky bled black, children dropped to sleep on grandparents' laps, yawns pealed from mouths and the music died to a low chatter between friends unwilling to let the night end. The dancing had long stopped, and everybody had had their fill of all kind of treats imaginable. Patting the head of the sleeping Shippou, Kagome straightened and craning her neck, looked over the tops of people's heads for Inuyasha.

Her eyes finally caught the flash of silver at a distance and gesturing to Sango that she was going to Inuyasha, made her steps towards him.

He had his back to her, hands clasped behind. His head was upturned a little, and Kagome knew he was gazing at the stars. She knew he knew she was there, so she only stood two paces behind him. She didn't say a word, content to wait until he was ready to talk. Instead, she too looked up at the sky and let her thoughts run free.

After about five minutes, Inuyasha turned and looked at her, his eyes glimmering oddly. She searched his face with her eyes, trying to gauge his thoughts. His hand twitched at his side, like he was going to move it and then thought better. Suddenly understanding, Kagome moved forward wordlessly and took his hand in hers. Squeezing her hand gratefully, Inuyasha tugged it along as he began walking forward.

He led them to the lake again, the spot where he had found her before they went around the fair. They sat on the soft grass and unable to bear the silence that stretched on, Kagome ventured, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat and looking into the distance, began softly, "I was thinking...what if my mother and I'd known of this place? We wouldn't have had to live like outcasts or untouchables. We wouldn't have had to forage the forest for food. Heck, I might have had a normal childhood. Maybe I wouldn't have turned out a twisted nut hunted by people for reasons he didn't understand. Maybe my mother...maybe mother wouldn't have died so quick. Kami, maybe the mess with Kikyou and the Jewel and Naraku would never have happened!"

Kagome's eyes had welled with tears as she heard Inuyasha fumble through his what-ifs and maybes. She swallowed a lump down her throat, not knowing what to say, but just squeezed his hand tight.

"I was up in a tree when I went for a walk...had some thinking to do. When I thought of all this, when I thought of my mother, I got angry. I got angry with the old man for never telling us about this place, and dying on us, leaving us in a hellhole. Sesshoumaru's never had a life of roses, but he grew up among damn clouds and silk and servants. I never had a home."

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Kagome choked out, "I'm so _sorry_, Inuyasha. I'm so, so sorry."

His voice had an odd quality to it when he said, "I'm not."

She pulled back and looked at his face, which was still tilted towards the stars. "What do you mean, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome confusedly.

"Keh. A lot of shit happened. I'm sorry that it all happened. I wish my mother had had a better life. I wish I had a better childhood. And this Jewel stuff _is _a mess. But you, Kagome, you make it all worth it."

And with that, he looked directly at her, the molten gold of his eyes darkening and his voice straining with the intensity of his words. His look pierced her, pinning her beating heart and locking her gaze onto his.

He continued, struggling to put his overwhelming feelings into words. "This screwed up chain of events led me to you...or led _you _to me, and Kagome I thank the Kami everyday for that. You make up for...everything. And you don't just make up for things; you...open new things for me. I can't even put into words how much you mean to me. I don't want any part of the life I might have had in this village if it means I would never have met you. I can't ever lose you. Kagome, I love you."

The tears in Kagome's eyes spilled down her cheeks and as she continued to look into Inuyasha's glowing eyes, she whispered, "I love you too, Inuyasha. I love you too."

Inuyasha leaned forward gently, and Kagome tilted her face towards him. He first brushed his lips against hers tenderly and felt her smile against his mouth. Kagome wound her arms around his neck and pressed her lips harder against his.

They drew back slowly, and Inuyasha wiped the tears off Kagome's face with the pads of his thumbs. Kagome rested her head against his chest, fitting herself perfectly in the circle of his arms. Inuyasha breathed in the scent of Kagome and smiled to himself. He marvelled at the fact that the most important discovery this detour had revealed was not a village with roots to his father, but simply that he loved Kagome.


End file.
